


Speckles of Imperfect Perfection

by FatesTemptress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesTemptress/pseuds/FatesTemptress
Summary: You and Dean Winchester are just hunting partners and friends. He's made that clear and you agree...totally.  You would never be jealous of any of the chicks he flirts with..right?





	Speckles of Imperfect Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for @wonderfulwinchestersmut Sins of the 600 challenge over on tumblr and is being cross-posted here. I chose the prompts edging/bar. I haven't written for the SPN fandom before but I have written in the past for Smallville and Roswell on other platforms. I'm new to AO3 so if any of this posts incorrectly, I apologize. And before I age myself any further, I'll hush and post the darn thing already. Please note, this is unbetad. Any and all grammatical errors are mine. (And I'm sure there are PLENTY. :))

Typically, the nights following a successful hunt with the Winchesters either ended with a celebratory drink or collapsing into questionable motel beds, bemoaning various aches and pains. Well, now that you think about it, unsuccessful hunts kind of ended the same way. Except the alcohol is being swallowed in copious amounts and when you fall into the motel bed, you’re too drunk to care about the aches and the pains.

However, tonight, with the grace of whatever God was watching, was considered a win. Having beat the pain in the ass Wendigo with nary a scratch on Dean, Sam or yourself, you were celebrating at the towns bar. And for a small-town bar, it wasn’t lacking in the music department and it certainly wasn’t lacking in small town chicks looking for a quickie with a handsome stranger as there was currently two blonde headed, big breasted bimbos hanging all over the Winchester brothers as they stood at the bar.

And the boys definitely weren’t complaining. Well, Sam was blushing and clearing his throat as if he were trying to regurgitate a frog. (Seriously, sometimes you would think the guy had never had sex before with the way he acted around pushy women. And from the various ear splitting noises you’d heard coming from no name motels in the past, the big guy certainly knew what he was doing.) Dean was being himself, with his twinkling green eyes surrounded by those too long lashes; his hands making gestures as he told whatever cockamamie story he could think of, making both chicks laugh uproariously. 

And you weren’t checking him out or anything, but you couldn’t help but watch as his forearms tightened under the folds of your favorite red and beige flannel. Or the way his biceps flexed ever so slightly as he tossed back a shot of his favorite whiskey. Or the long, languid wink he gave the blonde closest to him and you would deny, deny, deny if anyone ever asked you why a moan from low in your throat came out of its own volition at the sight of that wink. And if your stomach decided to betray you and do that twisty thing it does around the elder Winchester, it was only because you were so disgusted by his blatant flirtation attempts.

Because you didn’t like Dean Winchester like that. No way. Not in a million years. He’d made it clear that your relationship was all business. Sure, he flirted with you from time to time. And there was that one instance where you had been stuck in that haunted house in between the walls and you’d felt his hard you-know-what pressing against your soft you-know-where and you had looked into his eyes and saw an unnamable something flicker through them as your breath mingled with his in the narrow space. But the moment had passed quickly, and Dean had made it a point to kiss you on the forehead later and tell you how glad he was that he could count on you to stay levelheaded and how awesome it was to have his brother and close friend watch his back.

And you totally agreed.

Totally.

So it didn’t bother you that he was whispering into the closest girls’ ear as one of her fingers from her delicate unscarred hand, ran over top of his wrist. And that wasn’t jealousy rearing its ugly head from deep in the pit of your denial filled stomach.

Nope. Not. At. All.

With a sigh, (you were just tired, not annoyed thank you very much), you made your way from the booth you had taken in the corner, to the bar to order another drink as the waitress was taking too damn long and, lord, but you needed to feel numb ASAP.

Pulling down the back of your short black flared dress, you ignored the high-pitched giggles of the blonde bimbettes. You leaned over the bar to try and get the bartenders attention, making sure your business wasn’t hanging out the back but your boobs may have made a slightly pronounced appearance in the front if it meant you were going to be served a little quicker.

“Hey gorgeous, what can I get ya’?”

With a smile at the compliment, you raised two fingers, “Two shots of Patron please.”

The dark haired bartender nodded and started pouring the drinks, giving you time to appreciate the fullness of his lips and the flip of his hair. 

Not bad looking. And at no point did you consider that his eyes were brown instead of green. Or that his hair was black instead of dirty blonde. Or that his nose was perfectly straight with no little indent in the middle.

Nope. Not. At. All.

You ignored the slightly wide-eyed look he gave you as you downed both shots and handed him some cash, “Two more please.”

“Ummm, guess it’s safe to say that those will be for you and not you and your boyfriend?”

With a tilt of your head, you shrugged, “Nope. No boyfriend here. Just a chick who had a marginally good day and wants to party.”

“I’d hate to see what you do when you have an _exceptionally good day_.” He said with a small smile as he poured two more.

Leaning over the bar, you ran your fingers over the top of the smooth brown finish, looking at him through your lashes, “On the contrary, you’d _love_ to see what I can do when I really want to celebrate.”

The bartender blinked once, twice and then he let out a small laugh before licking his lips, “Well, uh, I get off in a couple of hours. Why don’t you-.”

“Y/N!”

The gruff voice behind you made your stomach clench and you turned your head around to see a disapproving Dean giving you a look as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“Yeah?” You said in confusion.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

You look at him expectantly and turned around leaning against the bar on your elbows. Crossing your legs at the ankles of your black, short, high heeled boots, you raised an eyebrow, conscious of the way the short skirt of your dress rode up, “Soooo, what’s up?”

You watched Dean’s eyes flicker behind you to the bartender, “I meant alone.”

With a roll of your eyes, you turned back to the bartender. Downing the two other shots, you licked off a remnant of liquor left behind on your lower lip, “Thanks, uh…”

“Tom.” He said looking at Dean behind you, wincing at the grouchy face he was probably bearing witness to.

“Tom. I’m Y/N. I’ll be bac- Hey!”

Dean grabbed you at your elbow and dragged you back to your booth in the far corner. He gestured for you to get in and then slid in next to you.

“What the fuck, Dean?!” You spit out, “What’s your problem?”

Ignoring you, Dean lifted a hand to the waitress that passed, (Seriously? Where the hell was she for the past half hour?) ordering two shots of whiskey and a glass of water.

“Ummm, hello?” You said after the waitress left, “Care to tell me what the hell that was about?”

Dean gave you side eye as he rubbed at his bottom lip, “Your underwear was about to show.”

“Huh?”

With a purse to his lips, he sat sideways in the booth facing you as he laid one arm over the top of the leather seat, “Your dress is way too short.”

With a huff of disbelief, you sat back against the wall as far away from his warmth as you could get, “Excuse me DADDY, but you don’t get a say in what I do or don’t wear.”

His eyes flared at your words, “I’m trying to protect you!”

“From who? Guys like you?! ‘Cause guess what Dean? Those little hoochie mamas you and Sam are talking up? Their dresses are literally one sneeze away from indecency.”

“That’s different.”

“What?! Different how?”

Dean shifted slightly forward, his knee resting against yours, “I don’t care what they wear. I don’t care how they get home. I don’t care if they do half the bar.”

With a snort, you cross your arms over your chest, “Yeah, as long as they do you first, right?”

He smirked, “Why do you care?”

“I don’t.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I DON’T!”

“Then why have you been giving me the death glare since we got here?”

Your heart thumped in nervousness and you flicked away a piece of hair hanging in your face, “No I haven’t.”

Dean leaned even closer, his hand coming up to put the errant piece of hair behind your ear, his eyes stared intensely into yours and you swallowed deeply, “Yes, you have Y/N/N. You’ve been boring a hole into the back of my head for the past hour and I wanna know why.”

Your mouth opened and closed trying to formulate words, but all you could focus on was how close his face was to yours and how the freckles that ran across the bridge of his imperfect nose made you want to reach out and touch them one by one.

Fuck. If you hadn’t made it obvious before, your utter silence was making your interest obvious now, “Dean,” You said quietly, “Do us both a favor and make your way back to the easy lay over there and leave me be.”

Instead of complying, Dean’s hand rested on the exposed skin of your knee and started stroking your skin ever so softly, “Tell me why.” He said quietly, his face so close to yours you could feel his breath on your lips and smell the sweetness of the whiskey.

Your eyes left his, sliding their way to where his fingers were burning promises into your skin and the flames were starting to crawl their way up your thigh and in between your legs making you shift slightly trying to ease the sudden ache, before raising your eyes back to his, “Why are you doing this?” You asked on a breath, your voice trembling slightly.

A look of hesitation flickered through his eyes before he set his mouth in determination, his jaw hardening, “Y/N/N, I will walk away and go back to pretending we are just friends slash hunting partners. I’ll go back and shut my eyes and act like I didn’t want to rip that bartender in two for looking at you the way he did. I’ll go back to acting like I don’t know you aren’t wearing a bra underneath that little black dress and that I’ve been trying to figure out if you’re wearing a thong since we left the motel. If that’s what _you_ want, I’ll do it.” He leaned forward and the heat from his body was now lying across your side and you closed your eyes for the briefest of seconds drinking it in, “But that’s not what _I_ want, Y/N.”

Maybe it was the buzz from your four tequila shots or maybe you were just tired of pretending, but you leaned into his touch and brought your fingers to the freckles you had spent one morning trying to count as he had fallen asleep beside you watching a movie on some random couch, in some random town. You gave those light brown dots the softest of caresses as you stared into those green eyes that had haunted your nights since you first saw them. As you touched them, you let the wariness fade from your eyes and let them breathe freely with the unnamed emotion you had been feeling for what felt like always.

With his gaze flicking over yours, a small sigh left him as tension released from his shoulders and his hand slid up your leg onto the outside of your thigh and he finally, finally brought those full lips down to your waiting mouth. The shock from the electricity that shot from your lips to your core made you moan into his mouth.

Dean let out a harsh breath and slid his tongue against yours as his hand tightened on your thigh and slid under your skirt. He grabbed a handful of your bare ass, his fingers sliding under the barely there string of your underwear before releasing your mouth.

“Fuck. I’m so glad I was right about the thong.” He huffed against your lips, before sucking in your bottom lip and biting it gently, making your hips jut forward and your legs rub together to ease some of the ache that was starting to pound in your core.

Your hand, which had been so innocently resting on his chest, dropped down trying to gain some leverage and instead brushed up against the rock-hard erection that Dean was currently sporting in his soft jeans causing his hips to buck up into your touch.

“Shit.” You both said in unison and you brazenly looked into his eyes, wrapped your hand around the bulge in his jeans and squeezed.

A growl ran out of his mouth and he kissed you deeply as his fingers, still hidden by your dress, slid their way to the front of your panties and pressed against your clit, before rubbing it with firm circles.

You broke away from his mouth as you placed your head on his shoulder and moaned into his neck, the music drowning out your harsh breaths. The position of the booth, the table and the flounce of your dress effectively preventing anyone from seeing what was going on. 

“Dean….God…please…”

Before he could answer, you brought your teeth to the smooth expanse of his neck and bit down gently before licking away the sting and he moaned low in his throat before impatiently pushing your underwear to the side and plunging two fingers inside of you making you arch up into his hand with a strangled sound.

His eyes closed for the briefest of seconds as his fingers easily slid in and out of you, “So wet already.” He growled as his thumb came up and rubbed against your clit making another moan glide out of your throat, “I can’t wait to feel this around my cock.”

“Oh my God.” You whined as you lifted your hips in time with his fingers. You knew if the music and the noise of the bar weren’t there, the sound of your wet core would easily be heard by everyone as you dripped more of your excitement over Dean’s fingers. 

“I want to taste you, Y/N/N. Dreamed about it so many times. My mouth right here.” He said as he pressed even harder on your clit, flicking it back and forth as his fingers went even deeper, the tips curving against the rough spot inside of you as his tongue laved along your exposed shoulder before he nipped at it softly.

“Fuck, Dean.” You said desperately, not giving a single damn at how fast this whole situation had progressed, as you felt the delicious tensing in your lower belly, “I’m gonna-.”

Suddenly, his fingers pulled out of you, “Not yet you’re not.” He said in a low voice as you whined at the loss.

“Wh-what?”

He brought his two fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean with a low rumble of approval, as your breath hitched, his eyes never leaving yours, “Mmmm. Even better than I thought you’d taste.” His tongue darted out to the side of his mouth before kissing you deeply. He broke the kiss and he placed his forehead against yours, “I’ve waited too long for this to be over that fast. So, like I said, you don’t get to come. Yet.”

You couldn’t help the noise that slipped out of your mouth before you brought your hand back down to his lap and once again squeezed that delicious bulge in his jeans, delighting in his groan and the small thrust he made into your hand, “That means you have to wait too.”

“Oh Sweetheart, the best part is the waiting.” He thrust into your hand again, “The anticipation.” He slid his hand towards your core again, “Being brought to the edge and then being pulled back.” He fingered the soaked fabric of your panties, “Cause when you finally do get to let go,” He pushed them to the side, “It feels like your whole world explodes.” He shoved his two fingers back into your core making you gasp into his chest as your head fell forward from the delicious sensations running up and down your body.

“Oh FUCK!” Your chest was heaving as he rubbed against that rough spot inside of you once again, making your legs tremble and open wantonly giving him as much access as possible; whining low in your throat as he brought his thumb back against your clit. He nudged your head up with his chin and met your lips roughly with his, gliding his tongue against yours as his fingers plunged faster and faster inside of you. “Ohhhhh.” 

And then his fingers abruptly left you. 

AGAIN. 

Leaving you a heaping mess in the booth as the oblivious waitress laid down the two whiskies and the water Dean had ordered earlier, “Anything else I can get ya’?”

“Thanks but-.”

“Yes!” You interrupted on a slight gasp, “A shot of Patron, please.” 

The waitress raised an eyebrow in your direction as she took in your flushed cheeks, before she shrugged, “Sure. Coming right up.”

“You suck.” You said to Dean in a low voice when she was gone.

“And lick and bite….” Dean said on a grin before leaning into you bringing his still wet fingers to your mouth. And, damn you, but you opened your mouth willingly and sucked on the saltiness of your slick until there was nothing left but the taste of Dean. “Fuck Sweetheart, you are so damn hot.” He rumbled. “Let me get some more. I already miss the taste.”

Willingly, you opened your legs to him again as he ran his fingers up and down your slit, before you stayed his hand, “Let’s make this easier.” You looked around and reached under your dress before pulling off the small piece of fabric.

Before you could drop them into your purse, Dean snatched them from your hand, stuffing them in the back pocket of his jeans, “Mine.” He growled as he brought his fingers back to your throbbing pussy and ran his fingers up and down again.

“Hey Guys!”

You both jumped as Sam’s muscular form slid into the leather seat across from you, “Uhhhh, hey…Sam.” You said in a higher pitch than normal as you leaned forward, trapping Dean’s fingers in between your legs.

“Listen, Dean, if you’re not gonna head back over to those girls, which, hey, I totally get, I’m gonna head out and -.”

“Yeah, Sammy. Whatever you want.” Dean interrupted as he slid out of the booth and quickly pulled you up in front of him, effectively hiding the outline of his hard cock, “Y/N isn’t feeling all that well, I’m gonna walk her to the bathroom. See you back at the motel?”

“Well that’s the thing,” Sam said sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair, “I’m gonna get a separate room.” Sam eyed your flushed chest suspiciously, “Unless of course, you’re gonna bunk with Y/N in her room.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam, before looking through the crowd at the two girls waiting impatiently at the door and made an impressed face at his brother, “The rooms all yours Sammy. Gotta go.”

You let out a small snort before you were pulled none too gently through the bar and down a flight of stairs to one of three unisex bathrooms. Dean opened the door to the farthest one and locked the door behind him, before turning to face you. The look in his eyes made a fresh gush of want throb between your legs and you bit your lower lip as you stopped the sound of your delirium from leaving your mouth.

“On the counter.” His said in a low voice.

Not a single protest was made as you slid onto the wide expanse of the sink’s counter behind you, leaning against the wide bathroom mirror, patiently waiting for him. Dean stalked over to you and opened your thighs as he placed himself in between them. He slid his hands into the soft tresses of your Y/H/C hair and tugged your head back and he tongued your rapidly beating pulse point before nipping his way to the top of your breasts. He slid aside the material of your dress before freeing your nipple into the air. He raised his eyes to yours as his mouth surrounded the peak and he sucked it into his mouth with a hum before lapping it with the tip of his tongue into hardness. 

“Don’t forget the other one.” You said boldly as you pulled the other nipple free and pinched it into a hard tip as Dean hummed in appreciation and licked it into his mouth. Gently, he bit down, and you moaned as you rubbed your pussy against his jean covered cock, desperately trying to get any type of friction where you needed it most.

“Scoot down.” Dean rumbled at you, helping your hips move to the edge of the counter before he flipped up the bottom of your dress exposing your naked core to him. “Beautiful.”

You flushed slightly as he stared at your most intimate of places. He crouched down in front of you before he placed the flat of his tongue from the bottom of your heat all the way to the button on top where he sucked it between his lips. Your hips jerked up into his mouth with a cry and you started moving your hips in time with his tongue, gripping the short strands of his hair. Firmly, he pressed down on your hips making you stay still as he eagerly ate at your pussy, shoving his tongue in and out of your soaked hole.

“Oh God, oh God, Oh God….”

The tension was back in your stomach and you were frantic to get to that blissful end and just as you threw your head back, Dean removed his mouth and licked his lips as he stood up breathing heavily, “Not yet.”

“Fuck, Dean! I think I hate you right now.”

Dean huffed out a laugh as he grinned at you, “I promise you won’t be saying that soon.”

Annoyed, you pulled him towards you by his belt and wrapped your legs around his waist, before crashing your mouth against his, slipping your tongue over his lips as you reached down in between you both to undo his belt and pull down his zipper. Finally, finally your hand slid into his black boxer briefs and you grabbed hold of his rock-hard cock and you gasped at the girth and the heavy weight of it. You let out a whine at the thought of it being buried inside of you as you stroked him from root to tip.

With a guttural moan, Dean moved his hips into your hand before he reached into his back pocket. He took out the condom he had there and raised an eyebrow at you in question, “You sure you want to do this?”

“Seriously?” You panted, “Your mouth has been on me and my hand is wrapped around your dick and yet you’re asking if I’m sure? Dean, if you don’t fuck me in the next ten seconds I’m gonna reach down and finger fuck myself until I scream.”

Dean blinked at you before a slow smile slid across his face, “I’m almost tempted to wait and see what happens.”

“You wanna survive the night?”

The sound of the condom wrapper opening filled the empty room and Dean quickly rolled it on. “Turn around. Bend over the counter.”

Without a second thought, you slid off the edge of the granite and bent over the top, holding on to the edge. Facing into the mirror, you caught for the briefest second Dean’s unguarded face as he took in the sight of you. The look of vulnerability that crossed over his features caused something deep within your heart to squeeze and your breath stuck in your throat. When his eyes flicked up into yours in the reflection, the look was gone and he gave you that long wink that you loved so much before he nudged his cock at your entrance, pushing in ever so slightly making you pant against the counter.

“Hold on, Sweetheart.” He whispered before slowly sliding in the rest of the way home making you cry out and arch your back.

“Fuck yes. Do it again.” You begged.

“Mmmmm..” He hummed, before pulling all the way out and plunging back in, balls deep.

“Yesss.”

Before you could catch your breath, the slow and steady act was over, and Dean was starting to pick up the pace, his hips slamming against your ass cheeks and you were screaming, meeting his thrusts as you backed into him. Low curses were leaving Dean’s mouth as you watched him in the mirror throw his head back and piston in an out of you.

“So fucking tight.” He grinded out. “Gonna make me come so hard.”

“Yes. Please. Let me come, Dean. Please.”

He smirked at you asking permission, but you had quickly learned the game, “You gonna make it a good one?” He asked in between gasps, “Gonna come hard all over my cock?”

At his words, your lower belly started clenching. You were holding back with everything in you, but it was inevitable. The way he was rolling his hips, the way he grabbed at your shoulder, before pulling at your hair, was going to be your undoing and you wailed out. “Yes! Yes, please let me come.”

With a grunt, Dean slammed even harder into you, reaching between your legs and rubbing hard circles on your clit, “Now!”

The tension finally snapped and you let out a long sob as you squeezed down on his cock, your eyes rolling into the back of your head, your core pulsing for what felt like hours and the pleasure just wouldn’t stop. Somewhere above the deep rabbit hole Dean had plunged you into, you could hear him falling over the edge as he gasped and growled into the air.

“Fuck that was amazing.” You panted, before letting out a surprised squeak as Dean pulled out and forcefully turned you around before slamming his mouth down onto yours as he passionately kissed you, taking your breath away.

_“You’re_ amazing.” He said quietly after reluctantly releasing your mouth, running his thumb over your lower lip.

You searched his eyes as you tried to make sense of what just happened. You raised your hands up to his cheeks and you grazed your fingers over those small little brown spots that made your heart clench with so much unspoken emotion. Because they were uniquely Dean’s and they never changed. They continued to be remnants of who he used to be before life took hold and took him on a ride that was sometimes awful but was also awe inspiring.

One day you’d be able to tell him how you felt. One day you’d be able to look into his eyes and not need a reflection to see how he felt about you without the mask.

But today….today you’d settle for this. Right now.

You kissed him on the mouth with the gentlest of motions, before leaning back with a smirk, “Wanna go see how long it takes for Sam to kick those girls to the curb?”


End file.
